Posdata Te Amo
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: La ley "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" sigue vigente en los Estados Unidos. Un amor nace en tiempos inestables y la única esperanza se ve desvanecida en la persecución de los involucrados. ¿Será posible mantener una relación o son contados los segundos de sus vidas? [Temporalmente inactivo]
1. Capítulo 1: Talón de Aquiles

**Título: Posdata Te Amo**

 **Categoría: Romance, tragedia, drama, angustia. (Slash, relación hombre/hombre)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Notas de autor: Y vuelvo ahora con la versión mejorada de "Posdata Te Amo". Esta vez reinventé toda la historia y la hice más compleja que la versión antigua puesto que no tenía mucho sentido. Además, la historia de trasfondo se me antojaba monótona y aburrida. Incluí una dedicatoria a la persona que inspiró mi vida a escribir este fanfic. Así que debo darle agradecimientos, supongo. ****Así que, Alexander. Esto lo escribí pensando en nosotros. Muchas gracias por todo.**

 **La historia transcurre durante 1993 y 2010, cuando en el estado estadounidense seguía vigente la ley de _"Don't Ask, Don't Tell"_ , la cual prohibía la expresión romántica homosexual o bisexual durante la estadía del servicio militar. Esto conllevará a problemáticas de los personas a expresarse debido a que la ley ajudica sobre la B.S.A.A por igual. **

**Resumen:** **Durante los años noventa, la ley _"Don't Ask, Don't Tell"_ sigue vigente en los Estados Unidos. Siguiendo de muerte a quienes osan romper tan sólida ley la cual prohíbe la expresión libre de amor homosexual en el ejército. Un amor nace en tiempos inestables y la única esperanza se ve desvanecida en la persecución de los involucrados. ¿Será posible mantener una relación o son contados los segundos de sus vidas?**

* * *

 **Dedicatoria**

* * *

Las palabras no son suficientes para explicar un sentimiento enigmático. Por mucho que se intente no se consigue de forma fluida. Se debe pensar el qué decir y cómo decirlo. El uso de palabras bonitas y mal ordenadas no sirve. Deben ser seleccionadas a buen conocimiento y, a veces, cuesta más que apuñalarse al corazón para dejar de sentir.

Comprendí que la soledad es bastante ingrata cuando se trata de acompañar; su presencia me molesta desde aquel 16 de junio donde te devolviste hacia mí.

Expreso adicción en tu silenciosa compañía, esperándome a cada momento para volver a hablar de las cosas consuetudinarias de la vida: el color del cielo, el porqué del trinar de las aves, el crepúsculo en la línea divisora entre el orbe y el claro del firmamento.

He allí mis mejores momentos de vida estando en tu comitiva no presencial. He allí mi más sensata felicidad.

* * *

 _ **"Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí"**_

—Frida Kahlo—

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Talón de Aquiles"**

* * *

La mañana llegaba con rayos de sol colándose por las persianas a entreabrir. Lamentablemente dormía yo debajo de la ventana y la luz recaía furiosa sobre mi rostro. A duras penas tuve que despabilarme y caminar hacia la cocina compartida por la guarnición. Grupo al cual pertenecí por cinco años desde mi ingreso.

Todos dormían; cada uno en su respectiva cucheta. Obligado me escapé de esa nevera. No puedo creer que con calefacción central aun pasemos frío. Incluso con frazadas polares, de esas que usan en la Antártida.

No podía quejarme. Suficiente era la atención que tengo aquí. Más que agradecido de poder tener para comer y dónde dormir. No dudé cuando escribí mi nombre en aquella lista. No, para nada. Lo hice a mucha honra porque siempre quise servir a mi nación y serle útil a la sociedad en caso de algún ataque extranjero. El tiempo pasó de rápido que en pocos meses me convocaron en la B.S.A.A.

Papá había dicho de mantener mi puesto en la milicia pero lo del bioterrorismo resultó más tentador. Poco más de dos años y mis superiores destacaron mi talento para las armas de francotirador. Calificado por; innato, capaz, firme y leal.

Al escribirle a mis padres, ellos me describieron su orgullo en mí para mal de mi hermano mayor a quien la idea le desagradó en lo absoluto. Desde pequeños, mis padres aportaron una creciente atención en mí acorde pasaban los años. Podría decirse que fui el preferido. En las cenas de Navidad, los halagos de los superiores sobre mí eran el tema principal mientras que algunos otros de mi hermano destacaban vagamente.

No conforme con eso, decidieron sobre dejar bienes a mi nombre, o al menos en su mayoría. Claro que agradecí aunque el hecho de que hicieran a un lado a mi hermano, me desalentó. Derek, mi hermano, no debió de verse aislado, al margen de la situación familiar.

Lo poco que mi padre se ganó, lo dejó para mí y Derek quedó varado en la nada. Un pobre diablo a visión de otras personas.

Sentí pena por él, lástima a lo sumo. Había decidido a informarle sobre la repartición de los bienes familiares apenas papá y mamá fallecieron cinco años después de mi entrada a los cuarteles de la B.S.A.A pero él se me negó. Me echó en cara el no poder haber asistido al último encuentro familiar.

Ese día no pude asistir a su funeral puesto que ejercía una misión de suma importancia. Cosa que me arrepiento cada día y desahogo mi tristeza sobre mi cama cuando nadie me ve. El no poder verles una última vez, decirles que les quería o siquiera abrazarlos una vez más. Para Derek fue una ofensa y quedó en vivir en lo que era nuestro hogar al cabo de meses de mudarme hacia la ciudad donde se hallaba la sede. Desde entonces nuestro único contacto es el apellido "Nivans". Luego lo otro es imaginario, inexistente.

Callado y severo salió el capitán por el pasillo. Trayendo consigo cara de pocos amigos y un mal sabor de boca ante el ejercicio fallido de ayer en la que, dos novatos, tuvieron un percance al ser lesionados en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Estiró la mano hacia la cafetera de la cual yo me había preparado un café y sacó una taza a medio llenar. Un bostezo prolongado y su ronca voz sonando por el lugar.

—Buenos días—ha dicho antes de llevase la taza a los labios.

—Buenos días, señor—respondí firme y con el tono más respetuoso que pude imitar. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y mi mundo se puso de cabeza. ¿La razón? Bien, no es algo que se vea en los cuarteles aunque suele pasar, y muy seguido.

Mi admiración por el capitán Redfield llegó a un límite donde me negaba rotundamente a sentirlo. No por discriminación por parte de colegas, más bien por parte del gobierno, el cual, con sus leyes anti-homosexuales, ha prohibido toda clase de expresión romántica en personas del mismo género durante su servicio en la milicia, en eso entraba la B.S.A.A también.

Después de comprender mi sentir, intenté en varias ocasiones de evitarle hasta que pareciera más que obvio, como una B.O.W a la cual todos esquivan. Por mucho que doliera, sería más doloroso el ser herido por él mismo cuando me diga que lo nuestro estaba a millones de años luz de ser posible.

Muchas veces pensé en la renuncia, dejarlo todo para vivir una vida sin peligros. Apenas lo decidí, llega él para decirme que me necesita para otra misión.

Esa necesidad no es más bien laboral aunque me guste pensar ser importante en su vida y en su carrera como capitán. Me daba una falsa alegría, un calor confortante en el centro de mi pecho y un dolor agudo en el corazón al caer nuevamente en mi absurda imaginación.

—¿Cómo has estado ayer, Piers?—se dirigió a mí, observándome por encima de la curvatura de la taza al beber de ella.

Cerré los ojos y enarqué la ceja como pensativo, recapitulando algo más que el incidente de ayer. En cambio no hallé nada nuevo, la misma rutina de siempre salvo aquellos dos heridos.

—He estado muy bien, señor. Aunque lamento lo ocurrido ayer en el entrenamiento diario—resoplé con preocupación—. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente firme y maduro como para saber que podrían salir heridos por ello. Mis disculpas.

Sonrió. Lo hizo de una manera la cual sólo él sabía hacer. Asomó su cuerpo y palmó mi hombro aún con esa sonrisa ensanchada hasta sus sienes sobre su rostro de hombre de sabiduría.

—Tranquilo, Piers. No fue tu culpa. Sé que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerles a salvo. Ya sea en una misión o en la vida cotidiana—entonó severo, firme pero con su voz jovial e inspiradora de absoluta confianza. Uno de sus puntos fuertes por el cual me siento completamente atraído: su confianza.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Él giró depositando su taza vacía sobre la mesada y caminó por el pasillo directo a las habitaciones. Dobló a la compartida conmigo y otros dos soldados más; Marcos y Finn.

Soldados novatos, hermanos de corazón. Desde que entraron a las filas me sentí acompañado. Alguien a quién contarle mis inconvenientes, mis problemas y ellos nunca juzgaron a mal juicio. En ellos recosté mi confianza plena. Recaí en ese par al contarle mis sentimientos, llegando a tomarlos seriamente. Claro que las bromas respecto a Chris no faltaron. Con ellas un par de insinuaciones delante de él que, para mi suerte, no las captó.

En misiones también insinuaron cosas como que mi debilidad tiene nombre y apellido. Describiéndola descaradamente con las iniciales de "C.R".

No lo niego, es verdad. Desde hace años que lo conozco y se podría decir que doy todo con tal de salvarle. Chris es mi talón de Aquiles.

Pasó unos pocos minutos hasta que los antes mencionados caminaron por el pasillo. Lucía somnolientos, pastosos y apenas podían entreabrir sus ojos los cuales refregaban con el puño. Tras ello aproximaba el capitán animando a los novatos quienes rezongaban en desacuerdo. Chris chasqueó la lengua a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos por el comportamiento perezoso, algo que le molestaba.

Esta vez lo tomó a modo de broma y nos informó sobre los ejercicios que debíamos hacer. O debían hacer ellos ya que cuando quise ir a vestir mi ropa de entrenamiento, él me detuvo tomándome por el brazo.

—Tú no. Tú vienes conmigo. Tenemos una reunión importante nosotros dos—aclaró con una sonrisa. Yo ensimismado con la grata curva de sus labios, asentí como quien quiere una cosa.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amores y miedos

**Notas del capítulo: POV Chris.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulos 2: Amores y miedos**_

* * *

Piers dormía en el trayecto a la junta, luciéndose realmente calmado e indefenso. Una suave sonrisa se posó en mis labios al verle gemir entre sueños. Había estirado mi mano para acariciarle cuando gruñó en desaprobación, queriendo alejarse de cualquier mal sueño que estuviese viviendo. De todas formas acaricié sus cabellos. Desprendieron el aroma fresco de las mañanas después de la lluvia, seguido del hedor a frutas exóticas cuyo nombre no tengo ni idea. Aun así, me pareció tan suya la fragancia.

Se removió inquieto y quité mi mano, volviendo la vista a la desolada carretera. Lo que menos quise es levantar sospechas para con él. No me atrevería a explicarle el porqué de aquel tacto. Sería ilógico, estúpido. Tampoco sabría cómo reaccionaría, si bien o mal. Y me siento abusivo por el simple hecho de tocarle sin permiso, como si me perteneciera.

Suspiré pesadamente, paseando mis ojos por el paisaje de bosque a mi alrededor. Queriéndome perder en otra cosa, algo distinto al enamorarse, porque después de mis anteriores relaciones, no he vuelto a ser el mismo hasta el día de hoy. Me aterra el saber que una persona me puede llegar a querer como alguna vez Amy lo hizo, o incluso Chloe. Su pérdida pesa en el alma y no he podido olvidarlas siquiera. Tampoco a Colton, aquel joven amor de verano. No les culpo, fue mi carácter y temperamento, y me desprecio por eso. Los perdí por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Y ése es el primer temor que se tiene en el amor; el no ser suficiente para una persona que lo es todo.

Sin embargo, Piers pareció adaptarse a mi forma de ser. Se le hizo costumbre mis malos días o mi pasatiempo en bares. Pese a todo, trata de hacer lo mejor para mí, incluso cuando creo todo perdido. Inevitable es la sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar mis momentos con él. Siempre cuando lo necesito, siempre cuando se me antoja verle; siempre cuando me hace falta.

― ¿Ya llegamos?―Piers se hizo escuchar adormilado.

Yo mecí la cabeza con suavidad y la mandíbula apretada.

—Al final del recorrido llámame—sentenció antes de acurrucarse en su pañuelo y volverse a dormir. Inevitablemente volví la mirada hacia él y quise armarme de valor para tocarle por una vez más, sin embargo, me abstuve y continué conduciendo.

Llegamos al cabo de media hora, cuando el sol se ponía más alto donde los árboles yacen de pie. Piers caminó conmigo, sin intercambiar palabra mas que unas cuantas quejas de insomnio por la noche. Palmeé su hombro y acalló todo. Luego le sonreí, él también lo hizo. Y nada en el mundo valía más que eso.

Entramos a un largo pasillo y doblamos a la primera entrada para dar con una enorme recepción. Elizabeth, mi secretaria de esa sede, yacía golpeteando el teclado con desatada furia, observando de reojo el monitor frente a sí. Arraigué a su posición, sonriendo amable y ella observó por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

—Qué raro que hayas llegado a tiempo, capitán Redfield—murmuró, poniéndose recta en su asiento y escribiendo sobre informes en la computadora. Enarqué una ceja y ella frunció los labios de rojo carmesí. Al final suspiró con aire de cansancio—. Es que siempre sueles llegar sobre la hora… de finalización—agregó, con tono divertido e igual de venenoso. Rodeé los ojos y Elizabeth carcajeó.

—Muy gracioso, Parks—hablé con ironía—, ¿nunca pensaste en ser comediante?

Sus labios se suavemente por las comisuras y sus ojos centellaron tras los cristales impecables.

—Podría serlo. En cambio, tú, ¿nunca pensaste en ser cajero de supermercado? No sé, digo, porque con esa cara, te lo darían seguro. —Resonó su risa malévola en el lugar. Piers no la escuchó puesto que observaba unas fotos y placas en el pasillo contiguo. Elizabeth pareció ver mi admiración al observar al chico, por eso carraspeó y sonrió de medio lado.

Si no la conociera, diría que fue una simple sonrisa. Pero no, desde hace años que conozco a esta mujer y su perspicacia me alteran los nervios. Tanto que con tan sólo lanzar los ojos hacia el chico, hace que pierda los estribos.

— ¿Qué?—solté con rudeza.

— ¿Algún día piensas decirle, Chris? ¿O piensas esperar a que se vea con otro?

—No sé de qué hablas—respondí, agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

—Por favor, grandote. ¿Tú crees que soy ciega? Puedo tener un problema de visión a distancia, pero no soy ciega ni tonta, querido. —La última palabra la dijo con un tono tan irritante que logró sacarme un gruñido agresivo.

Al final volteé la vista hacia la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín interior, apretando las manos sobre la mesada de recepción.

—Es complicado, Lizzy.

— ¿Qué tanto?—formuló, torciendo su cuello ligeramente.

—Mucho. Especialmente por las leyes de este gobierno. Podrían matarnos. Y es lo que menos quiero en este momento.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, suavizando su semblante y continuó con sus asuntos. Pareció entender la gravedad del asunto, mas no quise hablar de ello. Con tan sólo pensarlo, me daba rabia e impotencia, sobre todo por no poder demostrarlo en público. Mucho menos si sirves a la milicia o una asociación defensora del Estado. El gobierno no quiere esto, no le agrada. Le es repugnante. Por eso mi relación con Colton se fue al demonio. Tuve miedo de asumirlo y que algo le pasase a él. No podría vivir con ello. Entonces miro a Piers y veo lo mismo. Ese miedo irracional de no poder hacer nada si le llegasen a hacer daño.

El sonido de la carpeta caer potentemente delante de mí, hace que vuelva para con Elizabeth. Su largo y fino dedo sobre la tapa, señalándome el nombre de la misión y dónde debo firmar.

—Quiero el informe de la misión lo más pronto posible una vez acabada la misma—sentenció, golpeteando la carpeta con el índice—. De lo contrario, me verás muy enojada, Chris. Suficiente tengo con tus llegadas tarde a las reuniones.

Yo sonreí amplio, burlesco. Ella frunció el entrecejo, acomodándose los lentes en su lugar.

—Y te conseguiré una mesa en un restaurante de Nueva York. Tu cita saldrá perfecta—agregó, separando en sílabas gustosas la dichosa palabra. Saboreaba el momento en que gruñí, le fascina corromperme los nervios. Creo que es su _hobby_.

—No tendré ninguna cita—respondí, llevándome la carpeta al pecho.

—Chris, es preferible decirle lo que sientes antes de que tus sentimientos sean rotos al verlo con alguien más. Además, mantener una relación en secreto no hará daño a nadie, ¿o sí?—finalizó con una sonrisa comprensiva, una sincera.

Agaché la mirada y asentí a la nada. Nuevamente mi mirada cayó en Piers, quien se asomaba a pasos lentos, inspeccionando todo. Ella tiene razón. Debo decirle, aunque no ahora, sino cuando el momento sea el adecuado. Porque Piers vale todo, vale arriesgarse con un salto al vacío, sabiendo que podría doler al impactar contra las piedras enormes, o bien, ser salvado por su agarre. Prefería ser positivo y pensar en la segunda, aunque la primera opción era más que un hecho.

Saludé a Elizabeth con la mano y ella asintió ligeramente. Piers estaba ya junto a mí, caminando hacia la sala de proyecciones.

— ¿Conoces a O'Brian?—interrogó, con la mirada hacia el frente—. Digo, ese hombre tiene pinta de ser bastante serio y estricto. Eso asusta.

—Sí, lo conozco—respondí al instante de terminar de reír— Y no, para nada—negué con una sonrisa pequeña—. Clive es muy buena persona.

— ¿Qué no era el director?—volvió a preguntar, observándome de soslayo.

—Lo era, hasta que renunció en 2005. Ahora es un asesor. Es él quien dará la reunión—dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano a cada persona que pasaba—. Ya verás que te caerá bien—agregué, palmándole el hombro y sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué renunció? Digo, si lo hacía bien, no entiendo por qué renunciar.

—Digamos que prefirió la tranquilidad. Quiere escribir una novela, según nos contó. Aunque no es muy de mi interés para ser francos.

— ¿Escritor _del clóset?_

—Algo así. —Dije al aire, entrando a la sala de mesa negra y redonda,

Piers se situó a mi lado, estando el proyector más cercano a él y, por ende, adonde O'Brian explicaría la misión. Al cabo de un momento, Jill entraría acompañada de su compañero de misión. Patrick Olssen, un veterano de guerra y un dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo. Típico tipo arrogante y engreído que por sólo haber sobrevivido a la guerra, quien cree poder llevarse al mundo por delante por haber tenido la suerte de no ser alcanzado por una bala de muerte. Si bien no he hablado mucho con él, la poca charla que compartimos se me hizo fastidiosa. Su ego por las nubes se me antojó insípido, intragable. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarle? De todas formas, no le vería seguido y eso me alegraba. Lidiar con tipos así sólo hace dolerme la cabeza.

Luego entran dos más por detrás de ellos y toman asiento al frente nuestro. Piers luce relajado, con las manos entre las piernas y actitud despreocupada, antes de que llegase O'Brian y se reacomodara en su lugar, tomando una postura más recta. Yo carraspeé aclarando mi garganta, Jill se peinó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y Patrick siguió con la misma postura desaliñada. Aunque a Clive no le moleste, me parece una falta de respeto hacia un asesor.

Clive entró a las apuradas, volcando de su café y llevándose por delante algunas sillas junto a su acompañante, Demian Botts. Un joven novato de la misma guarnición a la que Piers perteneció, de cabellos lacios y desaliñado, de unos veinte o veintiún años. Por lo rumoreado por allí, se unió a la B.S.A.A. para vengar las muertes de sus familiares de Raccoon City. Dos años más tarde se unió dejando atrás sus estudios de medicina. En cualquiera de las carreras hubiese encontrado muerte tarde o temprano de todas formas.

Clive carraspeó y tuvo todas las miradas en él, mientras Demian trataba de conectar el proyector al tomacorriente más cercano.

—Antes que nada, buenos días a todos—saludó, observando con una sonrisa amable a cada uno—. Disculpen por interrumpirle su descanso diligente, pero esta misión es importante…—paseó la mirada hasta encontrarse con Piers— Oh, tú debes ser Piers Nivans, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor—asintió Piers, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Chris nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres uno de los mejores francotiradores.

—No es _uno_ de los mejores, señor—interrumpí, cruzándome de brazos—. Es el mejor de todos ellos.

Clive enmarcó una sonrisa triunfal y sorpresiva y palmó el hombro de Piers amistosamente.

—Espero que sirva de algo en el campo, puesto que esto no es lo mismo a jugar con los soldaditos de la infancia—acotó Patrick, llevándose consigo toda la atención—. Esto es la realidad, niño. ¿Y si mejor se lo dejas a los profesionales?

— Aunque no me guste presumirlo, yo soy un profesional. Por algo estoy aquí, ¿y Usted por qué está aquí, señor?—respondió Piers.

—Soy veterano de la guerra—indicó Patrick con orgullo.

—En pocas palabras, un sobreviviente. Tuviste suerte de ninguna bala te haya alcanzado, o que alguna granada diera contigo. Esto es diferente. Te deseo suerte para tu primera experiencia. —Contestó, sonriente y asintió hacia Clive para continuar con su explicación.

Y Patrick no dijo más nada, dejó caer su espalda contra el espaldar del asiento, resonando pesado en la sala. Jill observó detenidamente a Piers antes de volver su atención a Clive, quien expuso una serie de imágenes de la ciudad en cuestión.

Se trataba de Sioux Falls, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en Dakota del Sur. En la misma rondaban varios traficantes de distintos tipos de virus. Entre ellos el virus-C de los atentados de Edonia, Lanshiang, entre otros. Sin embargo, nos presentó una foto en la pantalla del más importante de todos. Érase hombre elegante, de alto nivel, vistiendo un traje blanco marfil con gafas de sol oscuras; un magnate caprichoso. Uno que no tiene más que hacer con su dinero.

Clive nos proporcionó su nombre y ubicación actual; Pietro Di'Alessandro, _S. Louise Avenue_. Un hombre precedente de una familia de buena posición económica a nivel mundial, quien se involucró en el tráfico de virus de distintas cepas. Un sujeto peligroso según O'Brian.

—Deben actuar lo antes posible si lo que queremos es evitar una catástrofe—sentenció Clive con frialdad—. Es por eso que su vuelo será hoy por la tarde. Demian, dales las indicaciones restantes. La información proporcionada está en cada carpeta junto con el informe de misión. Tengan cuidado. Y suerte para Usted, novato. —Dijo palmando el hombro de Patrick, quien gruñó por lo bajo. Clive carcajeó antes de salir con su café en la mano.

—No le prestes atención—habló Jill suavemente—. Clive es así.

—Me da igual. —Entonó antes de hacerse hacia atrás y empujando la silla con cólera de nuevo a su posición. Abandonó la sala luego del chirrido. Demian le informó el horario y el vehículo a emplear antes de que Jill se marchara. Lo mismo hizo con los otros dos capitanes, quienes se marcharon sin haber dicho siquiera una palabra durante toda la presentación.

—El helicóptero partirá a las tres de la tarde, capitán Redfield—murmuró nervioso—. Es un gusto conocerlo. Y a Usted también, señor Nivans.

—No hace falta tanta formalidad, Demian. Puedes llamarme Piers. Decirme «señor» sólo me hace sentir viejo—el asistente carcajeó por lo bajo, yo sólo sonreí—. Además, estuvimos en la misma guarnición. Somos compañeros.

Dejé a ambos atrás, yéndome a otro pasillo a fumar. Saqué la cajetilla junto a un mechero y encendí uno. Le di una calada honda y esparcí el humo al aire, observando el techo del lugar. Apreté el puente de mi nariz con la mano libre. Como si fuese el mismísimo humo, las palabras de Elizabeth ahondaron mi mente revuelta. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo y lanzando el humo a mis pies, donde tenía fija la mirada.

¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Habría allá en la oscuridad una mínima gota de luz? Sería saltar al vacío con la incertidumbre de si habrá alguien que detenga tu caída. Y ese mismo salto me aterraba. Le di otra chupada a mi cigarro cuando Jill se apareció.

Se mostraba serena y despreocupada, no le presté debida atención hasta que habló.

— ¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos?—inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su peso más sobre una pierna que en la otra.

—Siempre lo he tenido—contesté con simpleza. Y arrojé la colilla al cesto más cercano.

—Pero desde hace tiempo que no lo haces. ¿Se debe a algo específico? La última vez que te vi fumar fue por lo de Colton, ¿hay alguien quien te interese?

Alcé la vista perdida y negué volviéndola a mis pies.

—En todo caso… me preguntaba si después de esto quisieras ir a tomar algo, no sé—dijo, vacilante.

—No lo sé—respondí, buscando con la mirada a alguien quien no estaba allí.

—Vamos, será una salida solamente—enfatizó la última palabra con una sonrisa amable.

—Lo pensaré—respondí sin ánimo.

Jill sonrió y depositó un beso suave en mi mejilla, luego se marchó por el mismo pasillo donde estuvimos.

Suspiré pesadamente, y froté mi rostro con ambas manos, agobiado y exhausto. Unos pasos se hicieron oír en la lejanía, haciendo eco por el pasillo hasta perderse en el final. Fruncí el entrecejo y caminé hacia la algarabía.

En la pared transversal veo a Piers apoyado en ella, con los brazos cruzados y observando una reliquia antigua puesta en una mesa de vidrio. Volteó al escucharme llegar y no dijo nada, sólo miraba.

— ¿Todo listo, Piers?—inquirí, queriendo disolver el silencio sepulcral entre ambos.

—Desde hace unos minutos, capitán. —Se deshizo del cruce y se marchó dándome la espalda. Sin nada más por decir, le seguí hasta el hangar, el lugar donde acordaron la salida de los helicópteros.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Antes que nada, gracias a los lectores que siguen la historia. Trataré de avanzar lo máximo durante las semanas. Tal vez, repito. Tal vez, actualice una o dos veces por semana. No prometo nada. Segundo, habrá algunas cosas que harán guiño a la historia original, pero la historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenía pensado anteriormente. **

* * *

**Sección de respuestas a reviews:**

 **Review: Mia-Wesker**

Hola! De seguro no me conoces odio ser nueva. Como sea me encanta como va tu fic, soy nueva también en el mundo del yaoi, (no me llama Tanto la atensión pero hay parejas que me encantan).

¡ya quiero ver el siguiente capitulo!

 _R: No hay problema. Todos son bienvenidos a leer mis historias. Y bienvenida, también, al mundo del yaoi. Ya verás que esto se torna una adicción. Jajaja_

 **Review: Addie Redfield**

Holaaaa!

Antes que nada me alegra que hayas resubido tu historia. Me gustó mucho el comienzo, muero por saber para que quiere Chris a Piers en privado (mi mente vuela al leer esa frase). Seguiré de cerca este fic que se antoja leerlo completo :D

 _R: ¡Hola, Addie! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y acá te traigo el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer. :D_

 **Review: JustinWilson2305**

Que emociona! Me gusto. Ojalá y actualices pronto. 3

 _R: Si bien no actualizo tan seguido, aquí te traigo el segundo capítulo. Gracias por seguir la historia. :D_

 **Review: Elizabeth Abernathy**

¿Y ya? ¿Se quedó ahí? ¿Sin más que decir? ¿Sin más que pueda leer?

¡No es justo! ¡Exijo continuación!

Fue corto, pero atrayente y entretenido. Admito que al principio pensé que era Chris quien hablaba XD grave error mío; pero después de un par de párrafos me di cuenta que quien hablaba era Piers.

Pobre, tiene sentimientos hacia Chris pero no puede mostrarlos por sus dos fuertes motivos: El gobierno y el rechazo; aunque se nota a miles de kilómetros a la redonda que Chris, o ya lo sabe, o sospecha.

Ojala algún día pueda leer una continuación :v Gracias por la historia, nos leemos...

 _R: No, no se queda así. Acá tengo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, aunque no iba a subirlo hasta haber terminado la primera parte. Sí, la historia tendrá dos partes. Pero no pienso decir nada... aún. :v_

 _La historia puede resultar aburrida ahora, pero les prometo que se volverá mejor a medida que transcurra._

* * *

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Ronald B. Knox_**


End file.
